


[Lazy Sundays - A Persona 5 fanfiction]

by Kitsune_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Writer/pseuds/Kitsune_Writer
Summary: Ren and Ryuji spending a chill Sunday. No worries, or bad thoughts. Only warm drinks, mangas and cuddles. Why worry, and go outside in the snow, when a good ol' cup of coffee (or chocolate for people who don't really like coffee) and a warm bed is waiting for you and your lover to cuddle in ?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 12





	[Lazy Sundays - A Persona 5 fanfiction]

The rising sun outside was blocked by a mass of dark, grey clouds, shrouding the entire sky. And yet a delicate, faint yet warm ray of sunlight gently caressed Ren's closed face through the dark curtains hiding the paltry window, pulling him away from his light, tranquil slumber. The frizzy-haired teenager opened his silvered eyes and sat on the bed, looking outside. Snowflakes had already started to fall, and were dotting the greyed out skyline, giving birth to a peaceful, but also monotonous scenery. 

It truly was a lazy Sunday in the middle of January. 

One of those days when no one has the energy to even get out of bed and be active. When the only thing you want to do is relax on a couch, enjoying a hot drink, under the soothing, reassuring warmth of a blanket. The former leader, taken over by a yawn, observed the room. The lights were out, and only a few beams of light slipping in from the window gave a glimpse of the usual attic. It was dead silent, save for Ren's slow, regular heartbeat... and Ryuji's snoring. 

The athlete, most of his body concealed in a cozy, bright mustard colored, almost oversized sweater, was sleeping right next to him, almost taking half of the bed with his awkward position, and his loud snoring did a perfect job at keeping the stoic teen from going back to sleep. The latter ever so gently passed his hand through Ryuji's blonde hair, a faint smile disturbing his otherwise impassive, indomitable facade. Ren stood up, and without making a sound, walked through the small room, and down the stairs, before getting smacked by the familiar atmosphere Leblanc always exuded. 

Save for one client, the café was empty, the only people in it right now being Ren and Sojiro. The latter glanced at the teenager, a discrete chuckle coming from him, caused by the frizzy-haired teenager's disorganized "I just woke up on a Sunday" look.

Ren - Good morning.

Sojiro - You certainly look different than usual when you wake up. Slept well ?

Ren - Yes, thank you.

Sojiro - Oh, wait. Here, take these. It's for helping me during the holiday.

The middle-aged barista gestures the boy to come closer, and hands him two cups : one filled with coffee, and the other filled with hot cocoa. Both cups were steaming hot, a meager, yet ethereal smoke radiating from them. To Ren, holding them felt like basking his hands in the blistering sunlight of summer.

Ren - Thank you.

The former leader of the Phantom Thieves gratefully responded, turning back to the stairs. Without warning, a thud resonating through the café could be heard from upstairs.

Ren - Don't worry, he must've fallen off of the bed. And thanks again.

The teenager reassures his guardian, before climbing back the stairs very carefully, as to not spill the contents of the cups. Once he got back to the dim, shadowy room that reminisced him of the black, murky Mementos, the black-haired sat down the two smoking hot mugs on a nearby table, and turned on the light. The attic, now illuminated by the lightbulb on the ceiling, unveiled its familiar contents. The black-haired teenager observed the place that sheltered him during a whole year, only to notice Ryuji had fallen off of the bed, his face glued to the ground. Doing his best to hold back his laugh, Joker covered his mouth.

Ryuji - I didn't know... someone could land... on their own face...

This was the last straw for Ren, who couldn't help but crack up at the delinquant's unconventional statement, his chuckles spiraling down into a full blown laugh. The fake blonde, whether it was his actions or his words, be it in person or on the phone, always managed to make a smile stretch the former leader's lips, whether it's intentional or not. Countless times did his cheerful, radiant personality rubbed off on him, as if a dazzling beam of light struck Ren's otherwise cold heart.

Ryuji - Heheh, c'mon, man, quit laughin' at me !

Ryuji shouts at the barista-in-training, half laughing, pulling his face away from the ground.

Ren - Sorry, sorry.

The ex-leader apologizes between his laughs, marching towards the delinquant and aiding him get up. He then proceeds to seize the two cups sitting on the table next to them, and hands one to the athlete, who had already sat back on the bed, still filled with the two lovers' warmth.

Ren - Here.

Ryuji - Thanks, man !

Ryuji thanked Ren, ever so gently taking the mug from his lover's hands. The big mug filled with scalding hot chocolate warmed up the blondie's chill hands, his dark chocolate-brown eyes focused on the ethereal, surreal mist rising up from the hot liquid. The blondie brought the cup to his lips, smoothly blowing on its contents, before sipping it. Even through the heat, its taste could only be described as out of this world. The deep, intricate flavor made Ryuji's eyes sparkle in amazement, as if he had found his own definition of pure bliss, apart from being with his Renren. Sojiro's preparations, as always, never failed to reach the expectations of his clients.

Ryuji - Holy shit, Boss gotta sell this to his customers !

The athlete uttered in his usual loud voice, still bewildered by how marvelous his now lukewarm drink tasted.

Ren - I'll talk to him about it.

The two of them then proceed to go on with their lazy day. The hours casually passed, while the two teenagers spent those reading mangas, telling jokes to each other, playing videogames, chatting with the other Phantom Thieves on the phone, eating snacks and cuddling with each other while watching the snow smoothly fall from the sky, microscopic white dots following the frisky winter wind's silvery trail, until the sun started to set, vanishing behind the horizon line, its golden light making the skyscrapers gleam in the sky filled with orange and pink hues.

The sounds coming from the café downstairs gradually stopped, leaving its place to silence. The two lovestruck teenagers were sitting on Ren's bed, cloaked in a big, warm and fuzzy blanket, Ryuji's head resting on his lover's lap, eyes shut. Smoothly passing his right hand through the dorky athlete's short, bright blonde hair, the dark grey-eyed Trickster let out a silent giggle, a small, almost undetectable smile plastered across his lips.

Ryuji - ... Renren ?

Ren - Yes ?

Ryuji - I had a great day, today.

The ebony-haired student chuckled at the quote-unquote "delinquant"'s remark, and continued ruffling his hair.

Ren - So did I, Ryuji.

As gently as he could, the blondie turned his head, trying to look at Ren's face. He knew how induce a laugh in the glasses-wearing student. Taking a long breath and closing his eyes, the fake blonde prompted his goofiest, dorkiest smile. Oh, that worked wonders : the former leader's eyes widened, his pale face now veiled in a undiscernable shade of pink, his heart beating faster at the sight of the blonde bundle of sunshine's smile. Both teens didn't say a single word, silence starting to tense up the room's atmosphere. The Trickster was the first to break that silence, his quiet laughs filling the room, as if a fragment of the Sun itself traveled through the dark, empty space, it's only mission being to descend upon the teenager and bring him joy. That sliver of warm, sparkling light was already resting his head on Ren's thighs, laughing merrily along with his other half. 

On spur of moment, the blonde athlete sat up, and threw his body on the bed, pulling the former leader along with him. Both saw each other's face, which were separated only by a few inches, shift from a pale pink to a stronger, profound shade of crimson red, that not even the brightest, deepest of roses could rival with. The jet-haired student's eyes encontered his companion's deep, brown eyes, his arm encircling the latter's waist.

Conducting his head even closer to Ryuji's, the former Phantom Thief left an apprehensive, yet convinced kiss on the dorky delinquant's lips.

Ren - That's what you get for doing this.

The Trickster claims, a devilish smirk on his reddened face. However, his blush was faint compared to Ryuji's. The last-mentionned's face was entirely covered in an intense, almost cherry-like red.

Ryuji - What if I liked it when you're kissin' me, huh ?

Ren - Then a proper punishment would be "no more kissing", right ?

Ryuji - H-Hey !

The bashful student shouts, placing his hands on the glasses-wearing teenager's red cheeks, pulling on them and squeezing them, as a way of getting back at him. Yet another laugh was kicked off in the two students, whose snickers crawled around the walls of the dark attic, like an unsettling sound disrupting the somber silence in a horror movie. Eventually, they both stopped giggling, their gazes meeting each other's. 

Ryuji - You're one sly bastard, ain'tcha ?

Ren - But I'm a bastard you love.

Ryuji - Ugh, I knowwww.

Ryuji sighs in defeat, unable to beat Ren when he starts talking like this. Instead, he takes the ebony-haired Trickster in his arms, closing his eyes. Doing his best to keep his cool against the former Skull, the ex-leader laid his hands on his other half's back.

Ryuji - G'night, bro. Love ya.

Ren - Good night, Ryuji. I love you.

The previously clear sky had now cleared up, and the pale, pearly moon was now filling the damp room with its pleasant, silvery gleam. That same light shone down on the bed through the small window, unveiling the two lovestruck teenagers, embracing each other's warm body, eyes closed.

This truly was a lazy Sunday in the middle of January.

One of those days when no one has the energy to even get out of bed and be active. When the only thing you want to do is relax on the couch, enjoy a warm drink, and cuddle with your boyfriend.  
As he slowly drifted to sleep, the raven-haired teenager thought.  
If only these moments could last forever.  
Those moments where everything was alright.  
No worries, only warmth, laughs, snacks...  
...and Ryuji's snoring.  
Ren stared at the blondie slumbering. He looked so cute when sleeping, the former leader swore he could feel his heart ache. Again, the Trickster closed his eyes, this time for real, and let himself hit the hay.  
Lazy Sundays may sound like a bad thing, but to the two students...  
They were occasions deserving to be treasured.

**Author's Note:**

> jsdsdkjsf this fanfic was for day 3 of Pegoryu Week, but i literally didn't finish half of it when that day arrived, end me.  
> anyways i hope you liked it, it's kinda short, so... yeah.


End file.
